theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinbe
Jinbe is a whale shark fishman, the second captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger, and a former Shichibukai, who attained the title eleven years ago. His name was first mentioned by Yosaku, when he was explaining about the Shichibukai. However, he is formally introduced much later, during the Impel Down Arc. He renounced his Shichibukai title at the Battle of Marineford, allying himself with the Whitebeard Pirates. During the war, he befriended Monkey D. Luffy, and later allied with him and his crew to prevent the New Fishman Pirates' coup d'état against the Neptune Royal Family and the Ryugu Kingdom. He was even invited to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but declined due to having unfinished business of still being affiliated with Big Mom; however, he promised that once he was ready, he would return to Luffy again and request to join his crew. Jinbe's first bounty was 76,000,000. Eventually, his bounty raised to 250,000,000. After resigning from the Shichibukai, his bounty has been raised to over 400,000,000. Info Appearance Jinbe is a large blue whale shark fishman with a stocky build similar to a sumo wrestler and a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as the oni. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards. He has a lightning-shaped scar that can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye which he obtained sometime between Otohime's assassination and meeting Ace. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe underbite, which makes room for his huge fangs. He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, colored gold in the manga and white in the anime, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. This topknot did not exist during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates, instead his shorter and flowing black hair trails off half way to a light color concentrated at the back of his head. He kept his chin clean-shaven before joining the Sun Pirates, after which it gradually grew out over time. His hands and feet are also webbed, typical for a fishman, and his limbs that are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills (which are pale and pinkish in color) are in between his shoulders and neck. Under his pale red coat (which he swaps for a black one two years later), he appears to be wearing a Coral colored traditional Japanese clothing covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other (beginning with the black outline from the edge) and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also ties this attire up with a purple obi like a ribbon around his waist. Jinbe is often seen wearing different traditional kimono of varying patterns: he wore a karakusa and later a floral design during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates; he wore square designs during his debut and a plain one after the Battle of Marineford. Four years ago, when fighting against Ace, he wore a black gi instead with fish designs on either side of the chest, and a red sash with a tanto tied to it. Two years after the war, while waiting for Luffy at the Sea Forest, his kimono has leaf-patterns. During Caribou's cover story, he is seen in another one patterned with flowers. For footwear, he appears to wear simple geta on his webbed feet. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the center of his chest. He wore a Neptune Army uniform while he was serving as a soldier, and was often seen smoking a pipe back then. During Otohime's funeral, Jinbe wore a suit. In Volume 63 SBS, Oda draws the Shichibukai as children. Jinbe as a child is seen with light hair wearing a tattered gi practicing his Fishman Karate. He already had a black belt at this age. Personality Jinbe is a fishman of great pride and honor. He is known to the World Government as a pirate-hating pirate, possibly due to the actions of the pirates in Fishman Island, kidnapping fishmen and merfolk to sell them as slaves. However, he has a soft spot for Whitebeard and his crew as he sees them as a completely different story. Because of what Whitebeard had done for his homeland, Fishman Island, he understands the damage a war between the World Government and Whitebeard would cause. He knows that places like his home, which are protected by simply being part of Whitebeard's territory, would suffer the most should Whitebeard lose the war. Also, despite originally hating pirates, he did not spare a second thought of becoming one in order to aid his brethren Fisher Tiger. Despite his pride, Jinbe appears to put his priorities and principles over his honor, and is not above retreating from an otherwise unfinished battle (despite being shamed or openly mocked by an opponent) if it was for the sake of the greater good. He also does not seem to hesitate from encouraging others to do likewise for a similar cause, as seen when he pleaded and managed to convince Luffy to prioritize Ace's safety first over avenging his brother's loss against Blackbeard. Jinbe has also displayed great humility regarding his personal strength and status, a trait most unique among the Shichibukai. This was made apparent by his willingness to even lose his status for his refusal to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Also, unlike his former crew mate Arlong, the fact that he is willing to aid a human (Whitebeard) as well as team up with others separates him from the other fishmen. Where as Arlong would never dream of such a thing (even Nami's recruitment into his crew was near slavery), Jinbe proves to be able to at least respect some humans and also acknowledge when he owes one a debt. While he is a fishman with great emotional control, he is empathetic and understanding of the pains of others, such as being brought to tears when Luffy broke down from losing his brother in front of him after he had awoken from the battle at Marineford. Jinbe is also capable of crying aloud when someone dear to him is lost, such as Ace and Tiger. His personality in the past dramatically contrasts with the apparently tame temper in the present. In a flashback showing a battle between the Sun Pirates and Marines, Jinbe was shown to exhibit excessive brutality to enemies that even made Arlong ask him to stop. He seems to be a no-nonsense person and appears to be quite passive at times. Though he did not agree with Arlong's thinking that humans always looked down on fishmen, he noticed that they always seemed to be afraid of them. After asking a former human slave named Koala why that is, she said it was because they did not know much about them. Jinbe stated that the unknown was scary and remembered Otohime talking about how fishmen do not know anything about humans. Originally, Jinbe was doubtful of Otohime's ideals, thinking that they did not mean anything. He even openly stated that he did not care about her petition. However, after listening to Fisher Tiger's speech about peace, Jinbe grew supportive of Otohime and even admitted about the trouble the Sun Pirates caused her and joined the Shichibukai to support her cause. Jinbe shares the same perspective as Vivi on responsibilities. When Luffy asked Jinbe to join the Straw Hats, Jinbe refused saying that there are still things that he has to do. Jinbe's decision also resembles to Vivi's when he also asked Luffy to let him join his crew, if they meet again in the future. According to Neptune, Jinbe tends to take on too much responsibility and should learn not to. Jinbe states that he does not really care who the boss is of his crew despite his leadership skills so long as they can protect the crew, as shown when he allowed the Sun Pirates to work under Big Mom for their protection. As stated by his friend Hack, Jinbe's dream is for there to be friendship between humans and fishmen. In One Piece Jinbe grew up in the orphanage that became the Fishman District, alongside Arlong, Macro, and Fisher Tiger. He trained at the Fishman Karate Dojo at an early age and earned a black belt in Fishman Karate while still in his childhood. Around sixteen years before the current storyline, Jinbe was a soldier of the Neptune Army. While Otohime was preaching to her people, Jinbe commented that her preaching was going nowhere. He was then seen frowning at Arlong's ill-mannered behavior towards the Fishman Island citizens. When Arlong was harassing a new recruit of the Neptune Army, Jinbe scornfully commanded Arlong to let him go, to which Arlong snidely complied. Jinbe and Arlong then each gave Fisher Tiger equally warm greetings after he returned to the island from an adventure. After Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois and became an enemy of the World Government, Jinbe resigned from the military and joined the Sun Pirates. During a battle with the Marines, Jinbe displayed his brutality by beating unconscious Marines. Jinbe scorned them for overlooking slavery and calling freeing slaves a crime. During their time roaming the Grand Line, the Sun Pirates battled numerous Marines including those led by Rear Admiral Kadar. After the battle, Tiger had a discussion with Jinbe and Arlong telling them not to kill humans; to do otherwise would mean stooping to their level. Tiger went on to say that their ultimate goal was freeing the oppressed and not becoming cold-blooded murderers. This did not sit well with Arlong and he suggested to Tiger that they should instill fear in humans by using ruthlessness and extreme brutality. Jinbe smacked Arlong in the head to silence him. Later, Tiger spoke to Jinbe alone and relayed his concerns that Otohime may view himself and Arlong as equally ruthless, and alluded to the demons of the past that lurked within his heart. A few years later, the Sun Pirates visited an island where a former slave of Mariejois named Koala resided. The inhabitants there had no way of returning the girl to her homeland so they asked the Sun Pirates to take her. After taking the girl, Jinbe showed his sympathy upon seeing how traumatized she was. Jinbe tried to understand why the girl was so afraid of them, which she explained was simply a matter of knowing nothing about them. As the Sun Pirates' voyage continued, she warmed up to him and the other pirates, and most of them to her. However, when they reached her hometown, the Sun Pirates were ambushed by marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry and tipped off by the villagers, causing Jinbe and the other fish- and mermen to abandon ship and steal a marine vessel. Unfortunately for Fisher Tiger, he was badly wounded during the battle. After escaping the marines, Jinbe along with the rest of the Sun Pirates surrounded Fisher Tiger's bed as he confessed about his past as a slave and how, though he tried, he could not stop hating humans and so could not accept their blood in his body. Jinbe begged for Fisher Tiger to live, but he eventually passed away with Jinbe and the other crew members crying in misery. After Tiger's Death After Tiger's death and Arlong's capture, Jinbe took over Fisher Tiger's legacy and became the new captain of the crew. While reading a newspaper explaining Tiger's death, Jinbe noticed that Arlong had lied about how he died. The Sun Pirates battled more enemies, but Jinbe continued living by Tiger's will of not killing anyone. Eventually, his bounty raised to 250,000,000. Then one day, a government messenger bat send Jinbe an invitation to join the Shichibukai. Chew suggested that the Sun Pirates should take an opportunity to make an infamous name for themselves, but Jinbe told the crew that he was thinking about accepting the government's offer. He then spoke with King Neptune, telling him about his plan to strengthen the bond between species. With Jinbe's acceptance into the Shichibukai, Arlong was released. Arlong showed his resentment towards Jinbe and told him that he was going back to being captain of the Arlong Pirates. Arlong told Jinbe to kill him if he wanted to stop him or Arlong would do as he pleased. Arlong's arrogance lead both him and Jinbe into a fight, leaving Arlong beaten to a pulp and carried off afterward. With that settled, Jinbe and Arlong went on their separate ways. Jinbe was then seen on his ship, expressing disappointment that Arlong could not understand Fisher Tiger's will. Aladdin assured Jinbe that if Arlong went too far, they would have to stop him themselves. Some time later, an uproar occurred on Fishman Island when a World Noble arrived to the island. Jinbe and his faction of the Sun Pirates were present on the island. The former fishman slaves attempted to kill the noble, but Otohime stopped them and then preached to the people about not passing their hatred to their children. After hearing her words, Jinbe recalls Fisher Tiger's last words mirroring the same ideal. When the queen was threatened by the noble she was protecting, Jinbe then witnessed Shirahoshi's ability to call Sea Kings. Jinbe and everyone else present were stunned by this revelation. After Otohime accompanied the noble to the surface, the people of the island anxiously waited for her. Jinbe told the children worried for her that all they could do was believe in the queen. The queen returned safe and sound and, with the letter of a World Noble's support in hand, she finally touched the Fishman Island citizens and gained their support and their signatures. Her success, however, was short lived. One day in the Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing all of the signatures suddenly caught fire, and in the ensuing confusion, Otohime was shot. Jinbe then ordered the soldiers to protect the royal family. After Otohime died, Hody Jones claimed that he captured the culprit: a human pirate. Jinbe told Hody to keep it quiet for the sake of the queen's ideals, but Hody refused to comply. Jinbe later attended Otohime's funeral, tearful, alongside Aladdin and watched Fukaboshi's speech through a visual broadcast. About two years before the start of the series, when Portgas D. Ace attempted to challenge Whitebeard, the pirate who protected Fishman Island, Jinbe stood prepared to fight Ace, due to the fishman seeing Whitebeard as a hero. The two pirates fought non-stop for five days, nearly killing each other, until they finally collapsed from exhaustion. After Ace joined the Whitebeard Pirates, he and Jinbe developed a more amicable relationship. Whitebeard War Saga Impel Down Arc Sometime after Ace's capture, Jinbe was also imprisoned in Impel Down headed by Sengoku, due to being the only member of the Shichibukai who refused the summons of the World Government to stand against the Whitebeard Pirates. He had decided to defy the Marines and was prepared to lose his status as a Shichibukai in the process. He was held in the same cell as Portgas D. Ace. There he stated that he would gladly give his life to end the fighting. He is later seen talking with Ace about how Whitebeard saved Fishman Island and the reasons he's prepared to die to stop the fighting. Being in the same cell with the imprisoned Whitebeard Division commander down in Level 6 allowed Jinbe to provide Ace with company. Ace would then pass the time prior to his death sentence by sharing with the fishman tales of his younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy, who (ironically enough) would later infiltrate Impel Down and, in the process of attempting to reach Ace, would ultimately release Jinbe from his incarceration. Knowing that Ace's captivity, as well as his impending execution are being used to incur Whitebeard's wrath, Jinbe further stated that he wanted to break his cellmate out of the Great Gaol. He also stated that he would stop the war from occurring, telling Ace that he still trusts in miracles and luck. This however brings out a reaction from Crocodile, who explained to Jinbe and Ace that there are many pirates who have a grudge against Whitebeard. Jinbe and Ace are visited by another Shichibukai, Boa Hancock who wanted to see Ace. Hancock claimed that she simply wanted to see the prisoner triggering the war against Whitebeard which she will be joining. Jinbe, apparently under the impression that the female Shichibukai was only there to gloat at his and Ace' imprisonment, remarks that even the "idle empress" would go to war to save her Shichibukai status, seeing this as a low point for Hancock. Hancock tells Jinbe she means no harm to them and cryptically reveals to Ace that his brother is trying to rescue him before leaving. When Ace tells Jinbe this, he describes Luffy's behavior as "reckless". Jinbe also points out that although he does not personally know Hancock, there's a possibility that she was lying. However, Ace countered that Hancock would not go out of her way to lie to him, and knowing Luffy, his breaking into Impel Down after hearing Ace's incarceration down there is exactly the sort of crazy thing Luffy would do. About 6 hours before Ace's execution, when Magellan came to Level 6 to escort Ace to his transfer to Marineford, Jinbe could do nothing but sit in his cell and watch. When Luffy, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma reach Level 6, Jinbe immediately recognizes Luffy as Ace's brother due to the straw hat Luffy wears, and wasted no time yelling to the Straw Hat that the prison staff extracted Ace from his cell only moments ago and that there's still a chance to catch up to him. After Ivankov convinces Luffy into releasing Crocodile from his cell when the former Shichibukai offers assistance in providing a means to escape, Jinbe pleads that they release him as well, as he too wants to save Ace. Luffy, realizing Jinbe's honesty, agrees to do so, earning him the fishman Shichibukai's gratitude. Upon his release, Jinbe immediately glares menacingly at Crocodile (who was also simultaneously released by Inazuma) and makes it clear that he will not allow him to kill Whitebeard. Crocodile, unfazed, asked Jinbe if he wants to fight to the death right then and there. Afterward, he and the others head up through Level 5 to Level 4, where Jinbe re-evaluates the designated time for Ace's execution, set to occur at 3 o'clock sharp. He also concludes that if Whitebeard and his crew made preparations beforehand, with Ace being escorted out in the open sea, the battle between the World Government and the Whitebeard Pirates could break out any time. After Crocodile reduces the gateway between Levels 5 and 4 to dust, Jinbe demonstrated his Fishman Karate by punching the jailers and launching a shock wave that wipes out the line of Gaolers descending upon him and his comrades. When the three remaining Demon Guards, led by Sadi-chan, suddenly appear, Jinbe urges Luffy to move further ahead and let him and the others worry about the three beasts. He laments the fact he is not as powerful on dry land as he is out in the open sea. Despite this claim, Jinbe further shows his strength by taking out one of the Demon Guards (the Minorhinoceros) with one powerful blow along side Crocodile and Luffy, both of whom take out the other two. Jinbe continues in aiding the rebelling inmates as they riot further up to Level 4, where they are momentarily halted at the entrance to Level 3 by Hannyabal (backed by a large platoon of bazooka-wielding jailers stationed at the other side of the entrance), whom Luffy makes short work out of. But it is the unexpected arrival of Marshall D. Teach that truly finishes the Vice-Warden off. Jinbe recognizes the interloper as the one responsible for Ace's capture and is immediately angered, and asks what Teach is doing in Impel Down, immediately followed by asking if Teach ought to be called Blackbeard now. To which Blackbeard only replies that the fishman should not get worked up too soon, apparently aware that he and Ace were friends, and that he (Blackbeard) was only partly responsible for Ace's current predicament. As Luffy then starts to attack Blackbeard giving him significant injury, Jinbe stops Luffy from wasting his time fighting Blackbeard, telling him to consider the rescue of Ace as top priority. The breakout army eventually reaches Level 1, and they united their forces with Buggy and Mr. 3's rioting squad. Jinbe then notices that Magellan has ordered the guards to do something with the ships outside of the fortress, and Jinbe informs them that they need to hurry out of the prison. Jinbe then leads the assault on the retreating warships as Luffy stays to fight Magellan. Jinbe, along with Crocodile, Buggy, and Mr. 1 go to steal one of the battleships that is sailing off, with Jinbe carrying the rest of them on a makeshift raft. Jinbe then fiercely attacks the battleships, destroying half of one with a Spear Wave without much effort before being scolded by Crocodile. When the battleships near the one attacked by Crocodile, Buggy and Mr. 1 tries to sink them with the whole ship, Jinbe protects them by watering the cannons and making them useless. Later, he helps Luffy, Mr. 3, Inazuma and Ivankov escape from Magellan, calling a school of giant whale sharks as backup. As the survivors are transferred onto the ship, Jinbe begins to steer the ship towards the Gates of Justice. From an earlier conversation, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei revealed that he intended to stay behind, so he could disguise himself as Magellan and sneak back into the prison to open the Gates for everyone else. Mr. 2 requested that Jinbe not tell Luffy until they passed through the Gates, so the Baby Den Den Mushi's signal would be cut off, preventing any tearful goodbyes. However, when confronted by Luffy, Jinbe tells of what happened before they pass the Gates, and protests Luffy's desire to go back to rescue Mr. 2, in that returning would only throw away what Mr. 2 sacrificed for. However, Jinbe gives Luffy a Baby Den Den Mushi to have one final talk with Mr. 2 before the signal would be severed. Marineford Arc Jinbe feels a certain amount of gratitude and guilt toward Luffy for being the one who had to defeat Arlong. However, he decides it is best to temporarily set the matter aside in order to focus on their goal of saving Ace, determining to talk about it later. After the successful escape through the Gates of Justice, Jinbe finally introduces himself to Luffy, revealing he is a Shichibukai (to Luffy's surprise), or most likely a former one since he escaped Impel Down with intent to save Ace. As the crew comes into sight of the Gates of Justice, Jinbe tells Luffy that, if it had not been for the wind not blowing against them, they would've arrived sooner and then asks the latter how are they going to open the gates. Later, when Whitebeard's fleet finally arrives, the Gates of Justice open for them. After landing at Marineford, Jinbe retrieves all the Devil Fruit users who fell into the water and then shouts to Fleet Admiral Sengoku that he resigns from the Shichibukai. When Moriah creates an army of zombies, Jinbe splashes them all with saltwater, causing the shadows to leave the reanimated bodies. Sengoku's revelation, that Dragon is Luffy's father, seems to have spurred Jinbe into making some kind of connection. But what exactly that connection is has yet to be seen. He then does battle with Moriah, who is after his shadow. Despite being augmented with shadows, Moriah is sent reeling after one of Jinbe's punches. Despite Moriah only midly hurt, he breaks off from attacking further leaving Moriah infuriated. Upon seeing Squard stabbing Whitebeard due to Sengoku's plan, Jinbe expresses shock at what had just happened. When the Marines raise the seige wall to trap all the pirates and to burn them to death with Akainu's Meteor Volcano, Jinbe launches Luffy over the wall with one of his water streams, per Luffy's request. Later, he is seen together with Ivankov on top of the siege wall. He was then seen asking a pirate doctor to attend Luffy's injuries before declaring that he would die in the war at Marineford. However, thanks to Ivankov, Luffy did not require any help. When Whitebeard was badly injured and as high ranked marine officers attacked him, Jinbe was among the pirates who formed a formation behind Whitebeard in order to protect him. He then watched Luffy makes his way to the execution platform and is very glad that Luffy freed Ace. Jinbe then accompanies Ace and Luffy as they make their escape. After Akainu deals the fatal blow to Ace, he looks on in horror, but then defends Ace from a second attack, declaring that he does not value his life and that if he can do even a little to help Ace, it will be worth it. Unfortunately, it is already too late for Ace, and Jinbe is among the many who mourn Ace's loss. Marco then tells Jinbe to grab Luffy and run and Jinbe complies. Jinbe continues to run with Luffy, not looking back as Whitebeard speaks his last words. After Whitebeard's death, Akainu appears in front of Jinbe and once again tells him to give Luffy to him, in which Jinbe replies back that he would rather die than give up on Luffy. In a brief flashback, it is revealed that while imprisoned together with Ace in Impel Down, the 2nd Division Commander had personally asked the Shichibukai to take care of Luffy for him once he's gone, to which Jinbe apparently declined, saying that though it was Ace who asked, in the Pirate-infested world they are in, he has no obligation to look after someone he considers a complete stranger. As Akainu prepares himself to attack, Ivankov appears and attacks Akainu with a Hell Wink. The attack does not stop Akainu, however. Jinbe hopes to jump into the sea to gain the upper hand but finds the water below to be frozen. Akainu manages to strike Jinbe and harm Luffy at the same time. Jinbe apologizes to Luffy for letting him get injured. When Akainu is about to finish off Jinbe and Luffy, Crocodile comes and repels the admiral and then summons a sandstorm to launch Jinbe and Luffy into the air to get them out of the admiral's reach. Jinbe, while carrying Luffy, is then caught (unintentionally) by Buggy, who is floating high in the air also trying to escape (made possible by the once-again frozen sea, allowing him a decent foothold). After barely maneuvering out of the way of Akainu's colossal magma fist, Buggy then carries Jinbe (who lapsed into unconsciousness) and Luffy to the just emerged ship of the Heart Pirates. Buggy throws Jinbe and Luffy onto Law's Submarine, which they are both safely carried into by Law's crew. It soon submerges and successfully escapes, taking them far from the battlefield. Jinbe is later seen lying next to Luffy in Law's sick bay, with Law standing over next to them and instructing his crew to ready the Shichibukai and Supernova's treatment. Post-War Arc Jinbe later wakes up and thanks Law for saving him before meeting Ivankov again. Despite Law telling Jinbe to rest, Jinbe finds it impossible as losing Ace and Whitebeard is too much for his heart to bear. The First Son of the Sea also comments that he is worried about Luffy, fearing the moment he wakes up and realizes his brother is dead. Ivankov and his followers soon head out and entrust Jinbe with Luffy. Two weeks after the war at Marineford, Luffy wakes up and goes on a rampage in Amazon Lily. Jinbe asks Law what will happen if Luffy continues, to which Law replies he will most likely die. Jinbe catches up to Luffy and tries to inform him of Ace's death, but finds out Luffy already realized that. He later tears up after seeing Luffy crying over Ace's death. Luffy demands to be left alone, but Jinbe states he cannot leave Luffy to damage himself further. Luffy asserts he can do what he will with his own body, and Jinbe counters that Ace was also free to live or die as he wished. Luffy then tries attacking Jinbe, who quickly dodges his attack and slams him to the ground. Luffy continues by biting on his arm, at which Jinbe becomes very irritated and pins him against a rock. He tells Luffy he must endure and move past his pain, asserting that he has not yet lost everything. Luffy speaks of his crew and how he wants to see them, at which Jinbe is relieved that Luffy has found something to hold onto. He later carries Luffy back to the shore, where they meet up with Silvers Rayleigh, whose very presence Jinbe was scarcely able to believe. Hancock, her sisters and Lady Nyon soon arrive after that, bearing food that entices Jinbe. Hancock tells him off, as she prepared the food solely to help Luffy's recovery, but reluctantly allows Jinbe to have some, and so the fishman digs in and encourages Luffy to partake as well. Later, he returns to Marineford with Luffy and Rayleigh. He takes part in stealing a marine ship, circling around Marineford, and ringing the Ox Bell. He is later seen on the Kuja ship getting irritated by the Kujas pulling on his face. Soon after, he and Luffy part ways and says that he will be waiting for Luffy and his crew on Fishman Island. Fishman Island Saga Fishman Island Arc Unfortunately, Jinbe had to leave Fishman Island with his fellow Sun Pirates shortly after the war ended and could not meet Luffy at Fishman Island as he originally planned to do. Apparently, the Sun Pirates could only stay on the island as long as Jinbe was a Shichibukai. After Jinbe abdicated his position, he and his crew were reinstated as criminals and so could not stay. Keimi relayed this information to Luffy, saying that it was much more complicated than the way she was explaining it. Some time before he left, he gave Prince Fukaboshi a message to relate to Luffy, warning him not to fight Hody Jones and that he would be waiting in the Sea Forest. As he is waiting, he sits in front of the grave of Queen Otohime. Jinbe comments that even after her death, no one has forgotten her ideals. Later, Luffy, Shirahoshi, Megalo, Chopper, Hatchan, and Sanji arrive at the Sea Forest. Jinbe is overjoyed to see Luffy again and deeply surprised that Shirahoshi is out of Hard-Shell Tower, and is also surprised to see Hatchan, who was supposed to have been captured with the other Arlong Pirates. Jinbe then asks Luffy to explain why he brought Shirahoshi out of her tower. After Luffy reassures Jinbe about Shirahoshi's safety by intercepting an axe, Jinbe comments on how carefree Luffy is. While Shirahoshi is paying her respects to her deceased mother in front of her grave, Luffy inquires about the grave. Jinbe informs Luffy that the grave belongs to Queen Otohime. Nami and Keimi soon arrive bearing terrible news about Hody Jones' rampage in the Ryugu Palace. Jinbe decides to explain the situation as quickly as he can and reveals to the group that he was responsible for allowing Arlong to venture into the East Blue. Before Jinbe begins his explanation, he tells a distressed Shirahoshi not to worry about her father, saying that he will be saved from the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates. After Nami asks Jinbe about him setting Arlong loose, Sanji states that he heard about Jinbe from Yosaku and he thought that Jinbe was as bad as Arlong and was surprised that he allied with Luffy. Sanji then informs the ex-Shichibukai about Nami's suffering at the hands of Arlong and warns him that what he says next will determine whether or not he should be forgiven. Jinbe starts off by explaining the dark past of the fishmen and merfolk, as well as the respective ideals of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. After finishing his story, Jinbe states that he will take any punishment Nami desires. Nami relieves Jinbe of blame since Arlong was the guilty one. Jinbe expresses his tearful gratitude. He then reviews the current situation on Fishman Island. Jinbe says that he knew Hody was scheming something after he left the Neptune Army, but Hody managed to keep Jinbe from getting any word of it. Hatchan starts revealing Hody's plan but is interrupted when a visual Den Den Mushi appears and broadcasts Hody's speech to Fishman Island. When Hody shows the chained-up Neptune, Nami remarks on how the other Straw Hats, mainly Zoro, caused him to be captured. Jinbe is shocked and exasperated at the news, but Keimi explains that it was a big misunderstanding and that the Straw Hats were attacked first. Hody go on in detail of his plan to recreate the Ryugu Kingdom as well as execute Neptune and the imprisoned Zoro, Usopp, and Brook. Shirahoshi attempts to go with Megalo to rescue her father, but Jinbe stops her. Luffy resolves to fight Hody, but Jinbe tells him not to, saying that a human fighting Hody will only increase the fishmen's hatred towards humans. Luffy says that he needs to rescue his friends trapped at the palace and that if Jinbe wants to stop him, he will have to fight him. Jinbe regrettably agrees and prepares himself. Luffy remains insistent on going to Ryugu Palace. He tries to hop on Megalo, but Jinbe stops him using Fishmen Karate. Luffy counterattacks using Jet Stamp and Jinbe blocks him. They then charge at each other but suddenly a clone of Robin appears in between them, shocking Jinbe at her unexpected appearance and yells at her to move out of the way. Before Luffy and Jinbe collide, "Robin" vanishes and the two hit each other. After the real Robin appears and says friends shouldn't fight, Jinbe once again tries to reason with Luffy, but the Straw Hat captain remains stubborn. Jinbe eventually comes up with a plan that will make Luffy a hero instead of a villain. At first, Luffy disagrees but decides to go along with it when Jinbe agrees to give him all the meat he wants. He is later seen riding on Megalo with Shirahoshi, heading to Gyoncorde Plaza to save the king. He and Shirahoshi soon see what appears to be King Neptune, but which is actually a balloon dummy set as a trap. Shirahoshi is easily decieved, and when they approach it, they are ensnared in a net. They are then tied up and taken to the plaza. Shirahoshi tearfully apologizes to Jinbe for falling for the enemies' trick. Jinbe is not deterred since he planned on letting himself get captured from the start. Hody, thinking that his plan is going smoothly, is overjoyed and reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime. Jinbe is stunned at this revelation. When Hody gloats about killing Otohime right in Shirahoshi's face, the princess says that she knew all along, shocking Jinbe and the others present. Shirahoshi explains that Megalo witnessed Hody killing Otohime and relayed the information to her. Jinbe asks Shirahoshi about why she never told anyone. Shirahoshi tearfully states that she was following her mother's last wish of not holding any hatred towards the killer. Jinbe is surprised that Shirahoshi could actually uphold her promise and comments on Shirahoshi's strong spirit. Hody, on the other hand, ridicules the princess, saying that her kindness and mercy will lead to the deaths of the rest of her family. Jinbe assures the princess that she did not do anything wrong. When Hody is about to kill Neptune, Luffy jumps out of Megalo's mouth and kicks Hody a great distance back. Jinbe is surprised that Luffy actually comes out earlier than planned, but relents that it could not be helped. Nami retrieves the World Noble's letter, Robin frees the king and the princes, and Hoe takes them to safety. When the rest of the Straw Hats appear, Jinbe stands among them, preparing to fight against the New Fishman Pirates. After Nami gives Shirahoshi the World Noble's letter, Jinbe tells the princess that he will help protect her ideals. Jinbe is awed when Luffy defeats half of Hody's forces with Haki. Hody then tries to kill Shirahoshi with a water shot, but Jinbe nullifies Hody's attack with his own water shot. Later he's seen choking a New Fishman Pirate while commenting on Hody's extortion of Surume through the threat of harming his siblings. Suddenly, the plaza becomes dark. Noah, the ancient ship Vander Decken tossed, has reached the island and is trying to break through the bubble. If the bubble bursts, then part of the island would be destroyed. Just as everyone fears the bubble will not hold, they also realize that Shirahoshi is missing. She is high above the plaza and Jinbe realizes that at that height, she would redirect the ship away from the plaza. Jinbe tells Luffy that even though the ship is full of water, Decken is a Devil Fruit user, so there must be air somewhere and then tosses him a bubble-making coral to help him. When Wadatsumi defeats Surume due to taking an Energy Steroid pill, he attacks Jinbe but he easily counters it by using a roundhouse kick against the giant's punch. After Wadatsumi is kicked by Sanji, Jinbe then prepares himself to fight the giant fishman together with Sanji. He continues to block Wadatsumi's attacks. When he sees Hammond's "Slave Tank" and how the New Fishman Pirates are treating their captives in the same way the World Nobles treat their slaves, he asks Robin to help free them despite the risk they may later pose to Fishman Island, and she agrees. After Wadatsumi becomes almost spherical after sucking so much air in an attempt to intimidate his foes, Jinbe and Sanji begin executing their unseen plan. Jinbe strikes Wadatsumi with a powerful Fishman Karate attack, causing the giant to open his mouth. Wadatsumi then flies high into the sky as the air he sucked in is released. Jinbe's attack gives Sanji an opening to deal a devastating blow to Wadatsumi. Following the defeat of Wadatsumi and the leaders of the New Fishman Pirates, Jinbe and the Straw Hats look up into the sky as Luffy tries to destroy Noah. When the Sea Kings appear and stop Noah from falling, saving the ship and the island at the same time, everyone on Fishman Island celebrates. During the aftermath, Jinbe keeps the formerly captive humans and the subordinates of the New Fishman Pirates in the plaza. The pirates of both factions beg Jinbe to allow them to leave, but Jinbe states that Neptune will decide their fates and threatens to strike down anyone who tries to escape. Due to his overexertion, Luffy had lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion, a type no one else on his crew has. Jinbe volunteers to be Luffy's donor since, as a pirate, the law that forbids blood donations to humans does not matter to him. During the transfusion, Luffy recovers and asks Jinbe to join his crew. He reluctantly turns down Luffy's invitation, saying that he has unfinished business to take care of. However, he states that once it is dealt with, he will come to Luffy's side and, should Luffy still feel the same way, would like to be asked to join once more. Jinbe then joins in on the banquet at the Ryugu Palace in the Straw Hats' honor. During the festivities, Jinbe takes the Straw Hats aside and informs them of the Marines' movements during the timeskip; of how Sengoku retired and how his successor was decided between Aokiji and Akainu after an epic duel between the two admirals which ended in Akainu's victory. He also informs them of the Blackbeard Pirates gaining enough notoriety for Blackbeard himself to take the vacant spot of the Yonko, along with the rumors that the Blackbeard Pirates are out stealing powers from other Devil Fruit users. He urges Luffy to be careful, as his past connections with Blackbeard and garnered notoriety might tempt the latter to target him yet again, only to realize that the boy is eating to his heart's content. The other Straw Hats say it's fine that they at least got the message, to which Jinbe sympathizes at the work they have got cut out for themselves. Later, along with the Neptune Royal Family and the Neptune Army, he looks upon the New Fishman Pirates leaders in their jail cell and how they have become old due to the Energy Steroids that they stole and consumed. On Sora's Team As the Straw Hats remains in their world helping their friends, Jinbe stays also with them, and promises that they'll join once they defeat all the enemies. Category:One Piece characters Category:Servants Category:Those That Have Been Arrested Category:Anime characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental characters Category:Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:Pirates Category:Creatures Category:Serious characters Category:Calm characters Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Sora's Team Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Males Category:Fish Category:Slaves Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Criminals Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Fish-Man Karate Users